XO
by PoeticLover1996
Summary: The rewrite of Heart to Heart. When all else fails, follow your heart and try again.
1. Chapter 1

"XO"

Written by PoeticLover1996

So! Hello there! Here is the rewrite of my story Heart to Heart. This story and Heart to Heart won't be exactly the same, but there may be similarities. Special thanks to my dear friend jazzybizzle for lending me a helping hand with this baby.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog or any of its relating characters. All I own is this story and my thoughts.

* * *

1

Sonic, everyone's favorite speed demon and hero, grunted as he was tackled to the ground by none other than Amy Rose herself. The giggling pink hedgehog smiled widely, jade eyes twinkling as she stared down at him with a look of pure love and adoration.

"Sonic! I missed you so much!" Amy exclaimed, peppering kisses all over Sonic's face, much to the hero's dismay. The lovesick soul was completely oblivious to his discomfort, so caught up was she in her own little world.

"Why? We saw each other yesterday!" was Sonic's annoyed reply; he tried to wiggle free, but Amy's hold was surprisingly strong. He didn't recall her being _that_ strong, but that would explain why she was able to easily wield that hammer of hers. That thing was _huge_.

Amy clutched a hand over her heart, sighing dreamily.

"Is it my fault that I love you so much that being away from you wounds my heart?" Sonic resisted the urge to vomit his lunch, frowning in distaste. He hated when she got all mushy and lovey-dovey. It made him feel weird and uncomfortable. "Anyways, I wanted to ask you if you were busy."

_I know where this boat is sailing,_ Sonic thought with a roll of his eyes. She was going to ask him if he wanted to go on a date, and if he said no, she'd either get really upset or really pissed; he didn't want to deal with an upset Amy, and he _definitely_ didn't want to deal with a pissed off Amy, least her Piko Piko Hammer make an appearance.

He bit his tongue, a nervous expression on his face as he frantically tried to conjure up a way to worm out of this date thing. Why did she always follow him around? Why did she scream to the heavens that she was his girlfriend, that they were star-crossed lovers!? It got on his nerves!

He was hoping, praying, that as she got older she would eventually grow out of her feelings for and find someone else to stalk, but no. If anything, her feelings ran deeper, and she refused to give up on him, and even Sonic had to admit that her persistency and dedication were admirable. If he were being totally honest with himself, he'd even admit that a part of him was flattered by it.

However, it was when his not so secret admirer pulled stunts like this, tackling him out of the blue, making declarations of love, demanding dates, and not giving him a moment's peace that made the flattered part of him almost nonexistent.

_Ugh, I gotta do something to get her off of me. Wait a minute. That's it!_ Sonic had a sly grin on his face as he stared at Amy, whose eyebrows furrowed in confusion as she stared back at him. Leaning forward, Sonic gave her a quick peck on her cheek, much to the pink hedgehog's delight.

Jade eyes slipped close as a happy, pleased sigh left her lips. Sonic pulled back, admiring the faint blush on her face.

_She looks so pretty when she blushes. Then again, she always looks pretty. Whoa, scratch that. Did I just call Amy Rose pretty!? Something must be wrong with me; I gotta get out of here._ With Amy successfully distracted, Sonic made his move and pried himself free of her suffocating grasp.

"Ooh, Sonic! You're so sweet and- Hey! Get back here, Sonic!" So caught up in the feeling of having briefly felt her hero's lips against her cheek, Amy failed to notice he escaped her hold until it was far too late. Sonic was already speeding off, leaving only a trail of dust behind. While he wasn't too far away, there was still a big enough distance that she couldn't catch up to him, as crazy as that sounded.

He looked over his shoulder, still running, his emerald eyes meeting her jade ones. His lips were curved up in his usual grin, a hint of his white teeth peeking through his lips, and he threw her a wink.

"Sorry, Amy, but I already got plans. See ya!" He turned around and focused his attention back on the matter at hand, running at full speed and becoming nothing more than a dot on the horizon. He got farther and farther away until Amy could no longer see him.

Said girl huffed angrily as she picked herself up, brushing the dirt off her red dress. She adjusted her cherry-red headband and ran a hand through her quills to fix them. Her fingers traced the spot on her cheek were Sonic had kissed it, and she smiled, her anger fading away as she thought about how wonderful it felt to have his lips against her skin.

Different scenarios played through her mind, each revolving around her and Sonic. She imagined a lot of things from how their first date would be like be to how grand and magnificent their wedding would be.

It was no secret that Amy was madly in love with Sonic just as it was no secret that her feelings weren't returned. True, Sonic liked her, but only as a friend, and Amy couldn't help but crave more than just a friendship with him. She wanted him to see her more than a good friend, but she didn't know how she could get Sonic to see her in a different light.

Some days she wondered if Sonic would ever like her the way she liked him. Even at fifteen and eighteen, the two still acted the same when she was eight and he was eleven. They ran circles around each other, Amy always chasing him, and Sonic always running away and eluding her grasp.

However, Amy didn't let such thoughts keep her down. She knew that Sonic had feelings for her. It was just a matter of getting him to show such feelings. She was just going to have to keep working at it, that's all. If there was one thing that was true about Amy, it was that she was persistent as hell.

With that thought in mind, Amy decided to go visit Cream. She still wore that cheerful smile, hope burning brightly in her heart as her thoughts strayed towards Sonic once more. She would catch him eventually. After all, true love conquered all obstacles.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm back! Did you guys miss me? Here is another lovely chapter, but before we get to it, let me just take the time to gives thanks for the reviews:

Special thanks to jazzybizzle, Shiego627, Thunder Croft, Skyelara, and June Dune for reviewing the first chapter. I really loved reading the reviews, and, as always, your interest, feedback, and support are deeply appreciated.

* * *

2

Sonic welcomed the wind that blew through his quills. He reveled in the freedom he had as he sped off towards he destination. He lived for the moment, lived for being free and unchained. He embraced his freedom, embraced the thrill and adventure he often faced with arms wide open.

He was like the wind, and like the wind, he was his own master. He was a free spirit, and like the wind, he couldn't be caught and couldn't be tamed; it simply wouldn't do. Sonic ran wherever the wind blew him and wherever his feet led him.

As Tails' workshop came into view, Sonic felt himself grinning as he picked up his speed. He had missed his best friend, and, whenever he had the time, he could be found spending it with Tails. For a fifteen year old, Tails was extremely sharp; he pretty much always knew just what to say and had a solution to Sonic's dilemmas.

Sonic could see that Tails was outside, no doubt tinkering away on the Tornado. He shook his head; it seemed that all the twin-tailed fox did was either inventing something or fixed/improved his previous inventions. The dude seriously needed another hobby.

"Yo, Tails!" Sonic called as he skidded to a stop, kicking up a cloud of dust and dirt. Tails was on a ladder, checking the Tornado's engine to make sure it was functioning properly. His ears perked up at the sound of Sonic's voice, and he immediately stopped what he was doing.

"Sonic! It's good to see you," said Tails, giving him a toothy grin as he slammed the hood shut. Absently wiping stains of grease and sweat from his forehead, he climbed down the ladder and ran up to Sonic, giving him a hug; he was always excited to see Sonic.

"It's good to see you too, buddy. What have you been up to lately?" The pair walked towards the front of Tails' workshop and decided to take a seat on the front steps. The heat was scorching and nearly unbearable; thankfully, the wind was blowing gently, and both welcomed its cool, soothing touch.

"Well, I've been working on some blueprints for some machines I may build in the near future, and I've been adding a couple of upgrades to the Tornado. What about you?" Sonic, who was leaning back with both arms crossed behind his head, emerald eyes gazing up at the sky above him, smiled.

"Oh, fighting crime, scarfing down on chili dogs, exploring new places, and running from Amy. You know, just the usual things." Tails smiled and shook his head. Yeah, that sounded like Sonic all right. He couldn't help but wonder if he'd always run away from Amy, but he knew better than to voice such thoughts.

For a guy who could handle life-threatening situations, he sure sucked when it came to dealing with his emotions, especially when it came to a certain pink hedgehog. There were many times when Tails wanted to ask Sonic how he felt about Amy, but Sonic was tight-lipped when it came to that particular topic, and Tails really didn't want to start an argument.

Tails forced down his thoughts and pushed them off to the side. Instead, he focused on enjoying spending time with his friend before he sped off to God knew where.

Meanwhile, Sonic basked in the peaceful silence, his emerald eyes drinking in the beautiful scenery. The sun was a hot, fiery ball of beauty, sitting gracefully in the center of the bright blue sky, worshipped by hordes of fluffy, white clouds.

Trees stood tall and firm like soldiers off to war; their branches shook in the breeze as it blew harder, making it seem as if they were saluting him, and Sonic smiled softly, a wistful sigh escaping his lips as he allowed his eyes to slip shut, fully immersing himself in his thoughts.

As soon as he shut his eyes, images of _her_ assaulted him, and he felt his heart clench tightly in pain. He had told himself a thousand times to forget about her and move forward like he usually tended to do, but he couldn't. It seemed like his thoughts always strayed towards _her_, and he could just feel the heartbreak and ache all over again as they crashed upon him, threatening to drown him in their icy, dark waves.

How could Sonic possibly forget the girl who stole his heart by sending a beautiful smile in his direction? How could he possibly forget his first crush and love? And Sonic wouldn't deny that he fell for her, and he fell for her _hard_. Yes, how on Earth could Sonic ever forget Sally Alicia Acorn, the girl who seemed to understand him on a different, deeper level?

Who could blame him for falling for such an enchanting beauty? Her smile was always warm and friendly, and her sapphire orbs held a natural twinkle in them, and Sonic felt like he could stare into those beautiful eyes forever. Her auburn hair fell down in fiery flames, and he itched to run his fingers through it and feel those silky locks.

He had first stumbled across her when he visited her kingdom on one of his travels awhile back. No sooner than Sonic laid eyes on her was he taken away; breathless, speechless, he could only stare at the beautiful princess in longing.

Needless to say, Sonic spent a good amount of time in the Acorn kingdom, getting to know Sally better and better as he fell for her harder and harder. She seemed to feel the same way, and Sonic often saw the emotion he felt for her swimming in those pretty sapphire eyes of hers.

He only had one more week until he was heading home, and he had taken Sally outside to accompany him on a midnight stroll. They had walked some time in comfortable silence, neither willing to break it. Butterflies fluttering madly in his stomach, Sonic had finally found his tongue and confessed to Sally how he felt.

He wasn't expecting her to reject him and was horribly unprepared for it.

"_Sonic, I can't love you the way you love me. It could never work. We've only known each other for a month's time! That's not enough time to fall in love with someone; at least, it isn't to me. Maybe if we had more time, I could see myself falling for you. I'm sorry, Sonic; I just can't."_

And, giving him an apologetic look, smiling sadly at him, she walked away, leaving him standing alone with nothing but his broken heart to keep him company. _That_ was why he didn't do relationships; _that_ was why he refused to give his heart to anyone. He did that and look where it got him.

No, Sonic the Hedgehog was a free spirit, and he refused, no, he just _couldn't_ put himself through such excruciating pain again. It just wasn't worth it.


	3. Chapter 3

God, I haven't updated this thing in a minute, have I? I apologize for the delay; it just took me a minute to sort out my thoughts on how I wanted this chapter to go.

Special thanks to XxCrimsonShadowxX, jazzybizzle, Pura blaze, Shiego627, June Dune, and Thunder Croft for your wonderful reviews. They are appreciated. Also, thanks for the faves, follows, and views.

* * *

3

Amy made her way to Cream's house in comfortable silence, her hands clasped behind her as she strolled through town. The sidewalk felt firm and secure beneath her feet, and she happily skipped and jumped along its pathway. It was alive, thriving with live; the sound of honking cars and blaring engines assaulted her ears. People were walking by and about, their conversations varying from the weather to the latest fashion.

How Amy abhorred the foul smell of car exhaust! Horrid was the order that tickled the inside of her nose, and she longed to smell something more divine. It seemed as if her silent plea was answered, for the delicious aroma of food channeled out the previous smell, and she greedily inhaled the sweet aroma of pizza, pastries, and other tasty morsels.

Amy could feel her mouth water as the scent of food teased her nose, and she could already feel her spine tingle in pleasure at the prospect of eating a piping-hot pizza or maybe some heavenly chocolate cake.

As Amy continued her walking, enjoying the peace and beauty that was nature brought her, Amy allowed her mind to wander towards a certain blue hedgehog.

Whenever Sonic crossed her mind, Amy felt butterflies fluttering madly around in her stomach. Her heartbeat sped up almost dramatically, and she sometimes feared Sonic could hear it rattling against her ribs.

If there was one thing that bothered her when it came to her affection towards Sonic, it was the fan-girl status everyone, save for her friends, plastered against her forehead like a stupid sign. She absolutely _despised_ that label, and, though she made sure not to show it, it actually hurt her feelings that people believed she was only infatuated with Sonic, that she had a borderline _obsession_ with him.

Amy was willing to admit that when she was younger, she was immature. She was bossy, demanding, and annoying. She could admit that; she was only a kid, so she acted like one. However, at fifteen, Amy could happily say she was no longer that desperate, lovesick little girl who got pissed every time someone flirted with Sonic or looked his way. She grew up, and she wanted Sonic to see the more mature side of her.

Now, some habits die hard; she would still chase him and tell him that she loved him, but she wouldn't do it too often. Honestly, looking back on her past self, Amy felt embarrassed by her childish behavior.

_Was I really that bad? It's no wonder Sonic was so quick to head for the hills whenever he saw me coming his way. Hell, I would too! Well, that's all in the past. I'll show them I'm more than just "the crazy girl who's in love with Sonic the Hedgehog",_ Amy vowed, and she meant it. She wanted to prove to herself that she's more than bait used to get Sonic or a damsel in distress who simply sat on her ass as she waited to be rescued.

Maybe she wanted to be thought of as more than just a nuisance. She was aware of what others thought of her. One memory in particular still stung her heart to this day.

"_Oh, Sonic! Where are you?" Amy called, a wide grin on her face as her jade eyes scanned the crowd in search for the hero. After spending several long minutes looking, Amy shrugged her shoulders and decided to grab a bite to eat, promising herself to look for Sonic later._

_She headed to a nearby diner, sighing in appreciation as the cool air from the air conditioner greeted her. After ordering a strawberry milkshake, Amy took a seat in one of the booths near the window and gazed out of it._

"_Isn't that Sonic's crazy stalker?" Amy felt herself sit up straighter, her ears perked up in interest. Subtly gazing over her shoulder, she saw two girls sitting at a booth not too far from her._

_One girl was a gray and black badger with brown eyes, and the other girl was dark brown fox with hazel eyes. They appeared to be two years older than her and wore clothes that were way too tight and way to revealing. The makeup they wore was heavy and made them look ugly as hell; Amy silently applauded them for having enough courage to look into their mirror without breaking it._

"_Yeah, that's her all right. I don't see how can stomach her presence, Crystal. I mean, she's annoying as hell!" the fox answered her companion, sneering in disgust._

"_Your guess is as good as mine, Raven. She follows him nonstop and throws herself at him like a desperate slut. I'm surprised he hasn't snapped at her already," Crystal griped. Raven shrugged her shoulders as she stood up as Crystal follow suit._

"_He's too much of a hero to do something so cruel, I guess. But! If I were him, I would've told the little bitch to fuck off and go drown herself or something." Both girls laughed cruelly as they left the diner._

_Unbeknownst to them, Amy had heard their cruel words loud and clear. She felt herself tearing up, but she stubbornly blinked them away. She could feel the anger she felt crawling beneath her skin, threatening to erupt like a violent volcano._

_She had half a mind to beat the shit out of them with her Piko Piko hammer, but she restrained herself. Their words made her think. Did Sonic feel that way about her? After all, within every lie is a little bit of the truth._

_Amy stood up, her chair scraping across the floor. Digging in her purse, she tossed some money on the table and left her milkshake where it was. Suddenly, she wasn't very thirsty anymore._

She never told anyone what had happened. She didn't see the point, and she also didn't want them to know how badly those girls' cruel words affected her. However, Amy didn't dwell on it and pushed forward; she was thankful she could remain so cheerful regardless of the negativities of life. She used their cruelness as motivation to prove them wrong.

She wasn't some crazy stalker, and she was more than just Sonic's obsessed, self-proclaimed girlfriend. It's high time she started showing it as well as acting like it.


End file.
